


Fallout (reader version)

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You had been with Richard for a year when everything fell apart.  Everything was going into a downward spiral for you especially when Rob has his stroke. Maybe this will be the thing that will bring Richard and yourself back together?





	1. Chapter 1

_“Stacy's mom has got it goin' on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long”_

You sat in the passenger seat of Misha’s car screaming the lyrics to “Stacy’s Mom.” This had been going on for the past hour as Misha drove back from a movie that the two of you were doing together. Neither of you was being serious about making the song good. It had turned into a “who is out singing who?” competition. The two of you had been so serious all day that comedy was desperately needed in your lives!

You giggled watching Misha do his own little dance as he was screaming out the lyrics. It had been months since you laughed this hard! Leave it to your best friend to be the one that would always be there to cheer you up! As you laughed some more your phone ringing brought you out of your giggly state. Looking down you froze seeing Richard's name.

“Whoever it is, tell them to call back. You're on my time right now and we are making a better version of American Idol.”

Misha said with a grin still dancing in the driver's seat. You felt your heart pounding as you stared at your ex-boyfriend's name.

“It's Richard.”

Misha immediately froze and went serious.

“Wonder what he wants? He didn't seem to care that he snapped your heart in half. Don't answer it, kid. You know your just going to be....well never mind then.”

He said as you answered.

“Hello? What? I can't hear you...hold on.”

You mumbled as you reached over to turn down the radio. With a deep breath, you turned your attention back to Richard.

“Sorry, I'm with Misha and we were listening to Stacy's Mom...long story. What did you want?”

You tried to keep your voice normal but inside you were shaking. It had been over a month and a half since you had spoken to Richard. Your heart ached to hear his voice. The breakup hadn't been a good one. After dating a year and being in what you thought was an incredibly hot relationship things seemed to go downhill in the course of a month.

Instead of being his normal self Richard started being more withdrawn and barely had time for you anymore. When the two of you were together, he seemed almost zombie-like. Sex wasn't happening and if you asked what was going on all that you got in return was a nothing. Of course, nothing became something the day he broke everything off with an “I'm too old for you and neither of us have the time for a relationship.”

This happened two days before Supernatural went on hiatus. You were so devastated that most of your cast mates were afraid to let you be alone. Rob, your own brother, was afraid that you were going to put a fork in an electrical socket. Although he was pissed at Richard for breaking his little sister's heart they were still best friends. The last thing that you expected him to do was to give up his friendship with Richard because of a breakup. You would just have to learn to deal with it!

There was also Misha, who had been your best friend for years. Misha was furious with Richard for what he did and decided that once Supernatural went on hiatus you were going back to Washington with him. You had spent the summer with Misha, Vicky, and their kids. To your surprise, it actually did help with the pain of Richard's break up. However, it didn't cure EVERYTHING!

You were still so in love with Richard and knowing he was across the country in Nashville; probably not ever thinking about you sucked! Richard didn't contact you for a few weeks until it seemed curiosity got the better of him and he texted her at 3am. The conversation was short lived mostly because you didn't want to get your heart broken again.

Richard saying your name, pulled you from your thoughts.

“Y/n, are you there? Y/n, this is really important!”

You rolled your eyes glancing at Misha who was glaring coldly out the window. If you didn't know better you would have assumed that you were in the car with Cas, not Misha.

“Yeah, sorry, Rich, I'm here. What's wrong?”

The worried tone in Richard's voice automatically made you nervous.

“Rob had a stroke. You need to get back to the hospital in Toronto like fast. Y/n??”

You had become instantly silent. How do you respond to the news that the person who essentially raised you because your parents were shit had a stroke? Although you could hear Richard pretty much yelling your name, you couldn't respond. Instead, you looked dead ahead out the window with tears in your eyes.

Misha had noticed what was going on by this point and obviously assumed Richard was doing something douchey.

“Give me the phone, kid.”

Misha said calmly before taking the phone angrily.

“Richard! What have you done now? She's sobbing?”

You couldn't focus fully on Misha and Richard's conversation. Rob was all that was on your mind! It all made sense now why he hadn't answered his phone all day.

“Okay, we'll be there in a bit.”

Misha's voice brought you out of your thoughts again. He hung up the phone looking over at you, easing his hand on top of yours.

“It's going to be alright, Y/n.”

He said soothingly. Misha knew he couldn't solve or help her worry but he wanted you to know that he was there. You reached down squeezing his hand back as the tears began to fall. Your life seemed to be on the edge of collapse. Everything that you knew and loved was falling apart. Looking over at Misha, he seemed to know what you were thinking.

“I'm not leaving you. You aren't going through this alone.”

You smiled wiping the tears away from your eyes.

“I love you, Misha.”

He squeezed your hand again as he began to push the gas pedal a little harder.

“I love you too kid.”

Neither of you said anything for a while longer. Misha sped the whole 30+ miles to the hospital. He wanted to make sure that you got there quickly.

Bracing for the fall out was what you needed to do. You needed to brace for the fall out months ago! Happy, wasn’t a feeling that you got to enjoy often. It didn't happen often as an adult. When she was a child, Rob did everything he could to give her a happy normal childhood.

Your mind went immediately to your brother. Now it would be your time to care for him like he had for you since childhood. Rob never had to take you in after your father decided he didn't want another child. He did, though.

Misha pulling into the hospital parking lot pulled you from your thoughts. He looked over at you, realizing that you were almost in shut down mode.

“Come on.”

Misha said tenderly as he helped you out of the car. You stayed at Misha's side as the two of you walked down the chilly hospital hallway. Neither said anything until you looked up seeing Richard standing a few feet away. He looked at you with worried eyes. The two of you stood looking at each other before you ran to him throwing your arms around his shoulders. Richard didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you holding you as close as possible. You didn't seem to notice the rest of your castmates sitting in various placed in the waiting room. At that moment, you had forgotten all about all of the pain Richard had caused you for the past few months. All that you cared about at the moment was the feeling of your bodies being crushed together.

Richard didn't move to break his hold on you. In the months the two of you had been apart, he realized what an idiot he had been to let his insecurities ruin everything! Being this close to you, smelling your perfume, and remembering the ways you felt in his arms made him realize how much he still loved you! He leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of your head ignoring the way Misha and Mark Pellegrino were watching him like a couple of hawks.

“He's going to be fine.”

Richard whispered softly as you snuggled further against his shoulder.

“How bad is he, Rich?”

You asked finally standing up.

“He can't talk much. The doctors have been working on him for a while now. He can't say anyone's name. Baby look at me.”

You had started to look away feeling like you were about to panic. Richard cupped your face, bringing your attention back to him.

“This is Rob we are talking about. He's going to make it.”

Misha meanwhile, had walked to the empty chair beside Jensen plopping himself down. Jensen glanced at his friend.

“Those two are still so in love with each other it's pathetic.”

Misha sighed.

“That's what worries me. I want her to be happy and you know I do but what if he hurts her again?”

Jensen nodded taking in everything Misha was saying.

“I've thought about that too but we can't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. I mean, hell, they aren't officially back together. It may not even happen.”

Misha laughed slightly.

“Look at the way, they are looking at each other, dude. It's going to happen. I give them a week.”

Meanwhile,

You were finally calming down enough for Richard to let go of your hand.

“Does he know what's going on?”

Richard nodded.

“Yeah. He was trying to ask for you before they took him back. I promised to him I would call you.”

You smiled.

“I'm glad you did. I'm glad you were with him. I feel so guilty.”

Richard frowned. This was you acting like your typical self. You wanted to take care of everyone. When something happened, you were the one feeling guilty like you had caused the problem.

“Y/n, you can't be everywhere at once, sugar.”

You felt your heart pound when he called you “sugar.” God, you missed hearing that more than anyone could ever imagine! Richard kept Gabriel's little pet name for his lover that you played and used it for you all the time. Clearly shocked he said it too, Richard looked away awkwardly. He was glad that you hadn't turned around and smacked him for saying that.

When he did look back to you, your eyes were looking at your hand Looking down, his heart pounded seeing the sapphire ring he had given you still on your hand. Instead of being on your left hand it was now moved to your right hand now. The two of you hadn't been dating long when Richard slid it on your finger. It wasn't an engagement ring but a pre-engagement ring. Richard wasn't ready to take that step again at the moment but he wanted something to show that you were clearly off the market.

“You still, wear that?”

Richard asked. He was aware that all of their friends were watching them from various angles but he didn't care anymore. You had looked down at the ring before looking up into Richard's eyes.

“Yes. It's all of you that I had left.”

As Richard was about to reply, the doctor came out. Both Richard and yourself stood as the doctor walked over.

“Are the sister?”

The doctor asked politely. You nodded.

“I'm Y/n Benedict. How is he?”

The doctor nodded.

“He will recover. If he didn't get here when he didn't he wouldn't have made it. I have to warn you though he can barely talk. He is going to be needing some major speech therapy. You can go back and see him. Preferably two people at a time. He needs rest.”

You nodded looking back at Misha who nodded.

“I'll be out here,”

He said picking up a magazine that had his picture on it.

“It's me. I'll be reading about myself.”

You smiled rolling your eyes as Richard put his hand on the small of your back.

“Come on, sugar.”

Walking into the room, you felt your heart breaking. Looking at your brother who was hooked to various machines, you wanted to turn and run. You walked to the bed trying to hold back tears as you took Rob's hand in yours. You placed a kiss to his knuckles before tenderly stroking his cheek. Rob's blue eyes snapped open as he looked at you. His eyes focused on your face smiling when he realized who he was looking at.

“It's okay, Rob. Don't try to talk. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Get some rest.”

You said soothingly as Rob smiled again closing his eyes. You sat motionless until you were sure Rob was sleeping before getting up. Walking to the window, you looked out into the dark night. You jumped when you felt Richard's hand on yours. You looked down at your intertwined hands before turning to face him. The two of you exchanged brief glances before Richard pulled you back into his arms.

This time there wouldn't be anyone staring. Neither of you knew how far this would go or if there would be a second chance. However, in this brief moment, there was that glimmer of hope. If Rob having a stroke was what brought the two of you back together, Richard wouldn't leave the hospital until he knew everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

The following few days were the longest of your life! Rob was slowly coming back around but the doctor was fairly confident that he would need some downtime. Getting right back to what he was doing before wasn't going to happen right away! He had tried to speak a few times and was getting frustrated when he couldn't even say his your name.

 

“It's okay, Rob.”

 

You would say soothingly trying to get him to calm down some. The last thing he needed was to get too worked up. If you could just keep your brother calm, things would be fine....eventually.

 

Luckily, Richard had stayed pretty much non stop. This was both a good thing and a bad thing for you. Being this close to him again made you realize just how much that you still loved him. It also made you question if things could ever be the same? Could you really trust him again? Part of you said yes but the other said no.

 

You had caught him giving you those longing glances that used to get him anything he wanted before. You tried your best to just ignore those looks and try to focus on your brother. As hard as you tried, all you could think of was getting back in Richard's arms the way you were that first day.

 

On morning 8, things went even worse. You had called your mother to let your parents know of Rob's stroke right after it happened. The last thing you wanted was to see your mother and Rob's no account girlfriend Crystal. You had been just fine seeing your parents maybe once or twice a year since you were a child.

 

Your mother and father arrived around 5 in the afternoon. Right away they walked right past you without saying a word. Crystal just gave you an icy glare that she always seemed to have reserved just for you. You rolled your eyes ignoring the pain that felt in your stomach upon again receiving your parent's rejection. You didn't know why this bothered you. It had been this way since you were a girl. Why would it change now?

 

You looked up noticing Richard glaring at your parents from where he stood in the corner of the room. When the two of you dated, he had despised your parents for the way they treated you. Now it was clearly evident he still felt the same way about them. You motioned to the door with your head to get Richard to follow you out.

 

“I see they are still a bunch of charming assholes.”

 

Richard said coldly as you walked into the waiting room. You nodded, looking out the window.

 

“Yep, they are still charming as ever.”

 

Richard watched you carefully before reaching out to pull you against him but stopped when your father walked out of the room. In the year that Richard had been with you, he had never heard a kind word from the man to his daughter.

 

“It should be you in that room, not your brother.”

 

He said coldly. You rolled her eyes. This was typical behavior from your father.

 

“Shut up you asshat.”

 

Richard's voice was the one that surprised you. Your father turned to look at Richard.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow.

 

“You heard me asshole or should I speak slower next time? I don't like how you talk to her and I'm not putting up with it.”

 

You looked up as Misha stepped off the elevator. Misha frowned as he walked over.

 

“What's going on?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“My dad being a douche.”

 

Misha frowned.

 

“Fuck wit. You all right?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Misha glared at your father and was thankful Richard was going off on the guy. Going off, was polite for what Richard was doing to the man. You meanwhile, didn't even look at your mother when she walked out. You didn't even want to look at your mother's cold expression. Instead, you focused your attention on making sure to yank Richard away when he became too heated.

 

Finally after a good five minutes of listening to Richard call your father every name in the book, you stepped up putting a hand on Richard's back.

 

“Richard come on. They aren't worth it.”

 

Richard glared hard at your parents as you slipped your hand into his. He turned following you out of the waiting room and into the hallway. You were looking at him with careful eyes. Sure, you had seen him mad but straight up losing his temper like that, no. He was actually trembling with rage.

 

“Y/n, you need to stop me before I go back in there.”

 

He said, running a hand through his hair. You shook your head.

 

“No, you aren't getting arrested over them. Look at me Rich.”

 

You said softly as his eyes rolled to yours.

 

“Rich, they aren't going to change. They have been this way for all of the years that I have been on this planet. Nothing you yell at them is going to make them change their minds about how they feel about me.”

 

Richard groaned.

 

“It just pisses me off.”

 

You smiled sadly.

 

“It's my life Richard. I'm used to it.”

 

Richard looked even more perplexed by that comment.

 

“Well god damn it, you shouldn't be! You shouldn't have to fucking live like that, Y/n.”

 

You shrugged. What were you supposed to say? The only constant that you had in your life was Rob and Misha. They had been the only ones who hadn't left you.

 

“It is what it is.”

 

Richard sighed again before walking back to you. He was done. He was tired of hiding the feelings he felt. Reaching out he put a hand on your face. You froze against his hand before smiling.

 

“What are you doing, Richard?”

 

He swallowed.

 

“Y/n, I need you.”

 

You looked down.

 

“Richard don't do this. Please. I can't do this again.”

 

Richard tilted your face to his.

 

“Sugar, I was a fucking idiot.”

 

He didn't give you time to reply as he pulled you into a long kiss. You whimpered against his mouth and reaching up tangling your fingers in his messy curls. Richard moaned into your mouth letting his hands fall to your ass.

 

Things would have gotten hotter if Misha hadn't walked up.

 

“Whoa fuck! Shit! Sorry!”

 

You jumped away from Richard, who was breathing hard himself.

 

“It's okay, Misha. What is it?”

 

Misha grinned looking between the two. He wasn't going to tell them that they just won him a bet.

 

“I was going to see if you two would like me to stay with Rob so you can go get some rest. Also maybe fuck your problems away. Looks like that's where you both are headed.”

 

You looked down.

 

“I can't leave Rob.”

 

Misha nodded.

 

“I'll stay with him. You go get some rest and relieve some of that sexual frustration. Rich don't knock her up man.”

 

Richard looked a little startled by Misha's comment as Misha turned almost prancing away. You turned back to him with a smile. Richard refocused his attention back on you again.

 

“Well, what do you say, baby? Want to come sleep with me tonight? We don't have to fuck or anything. You really do need rest.”

 

You had to agree with Richard on that. Sleep hadn't really happened in days. Living on cheap hospital coffee wasn’t doing you any favors. You were exhausted!

 

“Sounds good. I'm going to go talk to my brother.”

 

Richard nodded following you back to the room where your parents sat. He didn't bother going in. If he went in there a lot more creative names would be coming from his mouth. Stressing Rob was the last thing that needed to be doing as well.

 

“I'll be right back.”

 

You said gently before you walked into the room. You didn't even look at your parents as you walked to Rob. He smiled right away seeing you.

 

“Robbie, is it okay if Misha stays with you tonight? I'm going to go with Richard and get some rest.”

 

Rob frowned looking toward the door; obviously looking for his best friend. You smiled.

 

“It's okay, Rob. He and I need to talk. I don't want you to worry okay? You know how I feel about him.”

 

Rob nodded sadly as you reached down kissing his forehead.

 

“I love you. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Rob nodded, taking your hand and placing it over his heart. This had been your thing since you were little. It was how he said, “I love you.” You smiled reaching out petting his hair before turning and walking out.

 

Back in the waiting room, Richard had seemed to go straight back into his pissed mood. Apparently, in the five minutes that you were gone, it gave him enough time to think about your father again.

 

Arriving at Richard's hotel room, he had calmed down enough to be able to actually, talk.

 

“Sorry I lost my shit there.”

 

You smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist walking into the hotel room.

 

“It's fine. Kind of nice seeing my loser father put in his place.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Fuckers don't deserve you.”

 

You sighed reaching up cupping cheek.

 

“I'm going to change.”

 

Richard poured a drink as he watched you change from the kitchenette. He wasn't sure if you had left the door open on purpose or not but getting the chance to look at your naked body wasn't a chance he was going to pass up. Watching as you removed your top reminding only in a bra and cheeky panties Richard groaned feeling the beginnings of an erection. This was the last thing that needed to happen even though it was everything he wanted. He wanted nothing than to make love to you.

 

The happy days that Richard shared with you seemed forever ago tonight. Some days it didn't seem so long but right now it felt like an eternity. Watching your parents belittle you made Richard furious! He wanted to protect her all the more. When the two of you dated previously your parents you alone. They knew Richard wouldn't let their shit fly. Maybe that's why they looked so shocked when Richard told them to shut up earlier at the hospital.

 

"You can come in. I know you're watching"

 

Your voice came from the other room. Richard quickly looked away, hoping to play innocent.

 

"Huh?"

 

You smirked.

 

"Richard, I know you. You don't miss a chance to sneak a peek. Plus I saw you."

 

Richard shrugged, knowing he had been caught. He walked into the bedroom sitting down on the bed as you took off your bra.

 

"So have you been seeing anyone since we split?"

 

Richard asked. He knew it was a little rushed coming out like that but he didn't care. You looked at him with a surprised expression.

 

"Have you?"

 

Richard frowned, obviously not liking the tables being turned on him. You smirked.

 

"We weren't together, Rich. It's not a big deal.”

 

"Well I asked first"

 

He countered. You rolled your eyes.

 

"Let me guess ...a few meaningless one night stands with chicks you met in bars when you were shitfaced?"

 

Richard blinked, not liking the way this conversation was going.

 

"Nailed it."

 

You didn’t bother pulling on a clean shirt. Richard’s eyes on your bare chest was making you too happy.

 

"I figured"

 

"You're not jealous or whatever?"

 

He asked looking surprised. You shrugged. Of course, you were jealous but admitting it would never be easy! Maybe it would be a good idea to admit your feelings?

 

"Well yes, but again we weren't together so it's one of my business. I always wondered if you fucked the women you flirted with when we were together."

 

Richard was glaring at you now.

 

"I never fucked a single girl other than you when we were together. Yeah I flirted but you were it for me."

 

You were pleased enough with his response. Richard never gave you a reason to doubt him the whole time that you were together. He was brutally honest. If he ever had an affair, you would be the first person that Richard would tell.

 

"Fair enough. I believe you. So, hold on to your socks, to answer your question... yes I did sleep with other people. Just two. It was Misha and his wife."

 

Richard’s mouth dropped. Did he literally just hear what he thought that he heard?

 

"Wait, what?"

 

You turned to look at the clearly shocked man on the bed before you.

 

"You heard. We were drunk one night and Vicki was talking about her book. They mentioned that it was pretty fun doing a threesome. A couple of odd comments later and we were fucking like bunnies. Before you ask, no I don't love Misha. I don't love Vicki. They are still my best friends. No, it isn't weird and no I'm not still doing it."

 

Richard sat with his mouth open. This clearly wasn't what he expected. He opened and closed his mouth to speak a couple of times.

 

"Well, I have to say I am surprised and honestly turned on by that. Let me clarify, the thought of you with Vicky is a turn on. The thought of Misha I could deal without. That one I'm jealous of."

 

You sighed. Richard looked horrified at the thought of you with Misha. With one look at you, he knew that you had no romantic feelings for Misha but it still drove him nuts. Who the hell went and slept with their best friend for kicks?

 

"Richard, we weren’t together. You left me, remember?"

 

Richard growled. That statement definitely didn’t make him feel better!

 

"Yeah, I know what I fucking did! I was a fucking idiot."

 

You smiled as Richard reached out and pulled you onto his lap.

 

"Sugar please. I've been a miserable bastard without you".

 

You whimpered as Richard leaned down pressing a few kisses to your neck. There was no way that you could turn him away now! The past few days had been a constant reminder of how much you still loved him.

 

“I've been no box of candy myself."

 

You replied, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Richard watched you with lust filled eyes. He was ready to push you on the bed and have his way with you.

 

"So we are good?"

 

He asked carefully. Your eyes fluttered to his.

 

"I would like to think so. Being around you the last few days has made me want you back like crazy."

 

Richard wiggled his eyebrows before easing you into the bed. He eased over you and sat back on his heels.

 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again sugar."

 

You pressed your lips together as Richard's hand slid up her bare thigh making contact with your already wet core.

 

"Already wet for me?"

 

You pressed your head against the pillow.

 

"Ya think?"

 

Richard smirked leaning down pressing a kiss to your lips.

 

"Get these clothes off."

 

He motioned to the panties that you were wearing. You slowly reached down to ease the underwear down your hips. When you didn’t move fast enough you could tell that Richard was getting annoyed.

 

Richard shook his head getting a little frustrated that the dainty piece of fabric was still there. With a smirk, he reached down pulling the side with both hands until the fabric ripped.

 

"I liked those"

 

You said annoyed. Richard gave you his best innocent smile.

 

"I said get the clothes off."

 

"You still, have your clothes on"

 

You said matter-of-factually. Richard rolled his eyes as he stood to undress.

 

"Someone is inpatient"

 

You smirked, letting your check out his body. You were happy nothing about Richard had changed.

 

"You're a fine one to talk. Considering you just literally ripped my panties off of me."

 

Richard smiled returning to his position over her.

 

"Sorry sugar. My hand just isn't as good as your tight little pussy. I’m a little impatient.”

 

“You were never patient, to begin with.”

 

You commented as he reached down pulling you back into his lap pressing another long kiss. You pulled away when you were gasping for air. Snuggling your face against Richard's you sighed happily.

 

"You're not going to change your mind in the morning about us are you?"

 

Richard froze. He looked at the worry in your eyes feeling instantly guilty. He had been in such a rush to get inside of you the thought of you fully trusting him had completely slipped his mind.

 

"Y/n, I'm not changing my mind. I shouldn't have gotten all weird over our age difference. I thought you deserved someone younger."

 

You sighed.

 

"Richard, I told you that I didn't want anyone younger. I love you. I'm happy with you. That's what I want."

 

He smiled at that before reaching out and pushing one of your stray hair away from your face.

 

"You got me, baby. How about this? How about we make some nice sweet makeup sex tonight? Tomorrow we can have some rough, kinky, fuck your brains out sex."

 

You smiled.

 

"Deal"

 

Richard gently laid you back on the bed. His eyes taking on that lust filled expression that you loved so much.

 

"I'm not trying to rush this but I do love you, Y/n. I really do. When I said it before I did mean it. Can we just pick up where we were and try to move past this past little disaster?"

 

You nodded.

 

“I would like that and I love you too Richard.”

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Richard lowered himself down your body. He kissed your stomach, hip bones, and thighs.

 

“God damn, don't be a tease.”

 

You whimpered as he slowly inserted one finger inside of you. You cried out the moment his tongue made contact with your clit.

 

“Dirty girl”

 

He mumbled in between licks and sucking at your clit. You tried to keep from moaning too loud but was failing miserably.

 

“It's all your fault.”

 

You groaned trying to fight off the pending orgasm. Richard stopped right as you were about to explode. He sat up before pulling you into a position where you were bent over the bed.

 

“I lied. I may fuck your brains out a little tonight too.”

 

You moaned as you felt his thick cock at your entrance.

 

“I knew you couldn't resist.”

 

Richard carefully pushed in groaning at the tightness of your body taking his.

 

“What can I say sugartits, I'm a bit of a hoe for you?”

 

You couldn't even think of a witty comment as he pushed all the way in until being balls deep. Both moaned at the tight fullness. Your eyes almost rolled into the back of our head as Richard slowly began to rock his hips into you.

 

“I'm also a fucking liar. The thought of you fucking Misha and his wife is kind of a turn on but now your tight little pussy belongs to me only. Understand?”

 

You cried as his body began to slam into you.

 

“Oh fuck yes!”

 

You whimpered but grinned when you felt Richard shiver.

 

“You know what to fucking say don't you? You better hurry up. I'm about to explode.”

 

Richard’s arms wrapped around your waist as he began to fuck you harder. It took about five thrusts and you were coming hard before he followed filling you.

 

“Well, god damn”

 

Richard said with a satisfied smile as he pulled you back into bed with him. You placed a kiss to his shoulder before snuggling into his chest.

 

“You can put that ring back on your left hand, sugar.”


	3. Chapter 3

You woke the next morning snuggled in Richard's arms. Last night actually happened! You woke up and he was still there! It wasn’t a dream after all.

 

You were back together with Richard and nothing was changing that. This time the two of you would be happy. You could only pray that this time the two of you were grown up enough to handle things when the tough got going.

Moving slightly, you looked up at Richard, who was sleeping with his forearm over his face. He still didn't appear to be a morning person. You reached up placing a small kiss to his lips before sitting up.

"Where are you going, sugar?"

He asked before rolling over and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I need a shower before we go back to the hospital. Want to join me?"

Richard perked up at that. He pushed his bed ravaged hair away from his face.

"Lets see here...you and I in the shower, completely drenched and slippery? I'm in!"

Richard quickly got out of bed walking to the bathroom. You chuckled.

"You're such a hornball."

Richard looked back at you with a grin.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I'm ramming that little pussy of yours?"

You rolled your eyes again.

"Wow, that's romantic. Ramming my pussy doesn't always sound so romantic, Rich."

"Oh god have you been watching chick flicks with Matt again?!"

You shook your head as you joined Richard in the oversized bathroom.

"First off, Matt enjoys chick flicks. I don't. Second off, I do enjoy you being a horn ball. If you were some over the top cheesy kind of guy I don't think I could handle it. I prefer you being sassy and without a filter."

Richard looked relieved.

"Good because if you wanted cheesy romance I'm going to have to check out Tumblr. On the other hand sugar, we do have those conventions in Europe coming up. I'm going to romance the panties right off of you."

You wasn't sure if he was being serious or if this was another one of his sassy comments.

"Romance the panties off of me, huh? Or you could just read Fifty Shades in that deep voice you do so well. Maybe I would enjoy the book better. This time though I don't want Matt acting it out in our bedroom."

Richard nodded in agreement as the shower finally came on.

"Matt watching us fuck sounds as appealing as Rob watching us make out. That was weird."

You nodded in agreement. You were used to Rob tagging along with the two of you to most places. Rob sitting watching the two of you make out was weird. It didn't help that Rob looked at the two of you with a bored expression.

Richard's lips on your neck quickly pulled you from your thoughts. He pulled you into the hot water and pushed you against the stone wall of the shower.

"I guess I owe you actual lovemaking since I was a bit of a liar last night."

You whimpered as he sucked at your bottom lip. His hand slid between your legs. Richard leaned forward sucking at her your neck harder. You would probably be littered with love bites later but Richard didn't give a flying fuck. Right now hearing you moan his name was all he cared about.

Richard's lust filled mind went further into overdrive when you pushed his hand away sunk to your knees. With wide eyes, he watched as you took him into your mouth.

“Fuck”

Richard swore as you sucked gently.

“Yes sugar. Just like that.”

When the two of you first got together, you knew next to nothing about sex. You had a boyfriend before Richard who didn't really fool with being romantic. Richard would freely admit he wasn't over romantic but when it came to you; he was doing things that even he didn't expect!

Richard pressed his palm against the shower. He looked down at you and pressed his lips together. Fuck, you were so innocent in the beginning! You didn't say one swear word in front of him for months. He was the first guy that you made love to with the lights on and he was going to take that honor seriously!

Your eyes rolled up to his as you smiled internally. Watching your lover come undone over the blow job was pleasure enough for you. Richard's hips bucked involuntarily as he began to pant.

“Sugar, I need you up here. I need inside of you.”

Richard's voice was almost pleading. You liked being the one in control for once. Richard was great at taking charge in the bedroom however, you liked the exchange of power from time to time.

Standing, you bit your lip as Richard lowered his hand and began stroking himself. You had watched him make himself come plenty of times. Sometimes instead of touching each other, it was more of a turn on to get yourselves off while the other watched.

 

You smirked at the thought of how Richard had turned you into a bit of a sexual deviant. Vanilla sex got old from time to time. S&M had quickly become of your favorite things to do and holy hell was Richard was good at it! He could spank your ass redder than a tomato. There was also the unusual places the two of you had made love. Your personal favorite was on airplanes. Sex seemed to be one of the few things that calmed Richard's fear of flying. It had begun with you giving him hand jobs under a jacket but quickly graduated to full on fucking in the bathroom.

“So are you going to let me make love to you or are you going let me make myself come all over you? Your choice. Keyword is I'm going to be coming. After a suck off like that, I need to get off.”

You looked around the shower before putting your foot on the sides hoping to give Richard enough leverage to get inside of you. Normally in the shower with Richard, it consisted of a blowjob and Richard finger fucking you until you came. There had been the time when the two of you stayed at a hotel in New York City that had a hot tub in the room. After making out in the thing forever Richard made you stand on the seats so he could fuck you from behind.

Your thoughts of previous sexual encounters were interrupted when Richard’s cock pushed inside of you. As his hips began to crash into yours, you wanted to cry out.

“Go ahead sugar. Scream for me. Let our neighbors hear everything. Let those nosy fucks know who you belong to.”

You began to cry out at that. There was no encouragement needed The way Richard's cock was hitting your spot made it near damn impossible to not scream his name.

“Rich I…”

The moment you came it was so sudden that it even surprised you. You were left seeing stars as Richard continued to pound into you until he came hard inside of you Richard groaned pulling out.

“Damn, baby. I forgot how intense this was.”

You smiled putting yourself back into his arms for kisses. Richard held you tightly, kissing your forehead and nose before finally kissing your swollen lips.

“You're so beautiful, Y/n.”

He whispered stroking the side of your cheek. You snuggled into his hand not seeing his mischievous smirk.

“See I can be romantic.”

Another twenty minutes went by before the two of you could get out of the shower and get decent. Walking into the hallway of the hotel, the couple in the room beside yours were coming out too. The couple appeared to be a man and lady in their middle to late 60’s. The woman shot the both of you a cold glare while clutching her bible tightly muttering “fornicators” under her breath.

You looked to Richard with an eye roll almost signaling for him to come up with something crafty.

Following the couple into the elevator, Richard quickly yanked you into his arms and pressing an overly zealous kiss to your lips. Playing along, you wrapped one arm around his neck getting closer while the other hand went down to Richard’s ass squeezing hard. Richard moaned as he crammed his tongue into your mouth and pushed you against the wall. He started to rock his hips against your leg as the clearly shocked couple pressed the next floor down button. Even though it wasn't their floor the couple quickly exited.

Once the door closed, neither of you could contain the laughter. Richard pulled away from you laughing.

“We sure showed them.”

You wiped the tears from laughing too hard from your eyes.

“They strike me as the couple who only has sex once in their marriage.”

Richard nodded, seeing the advertisement for a bible convention downtown.

“One guess where they are going. They are going to go tell their holy roller friends about how we have sex that makes churchgoers blush.”

Arriving at the hospital, you were eager to see Rob. Rob was sitting up in the bed when you walked in. He gave you a happy smile. The only bad part was Crystal was still there holding to his hand.

“Hi Robbie.”

You said with a smile. Crystal glared as you kissed Rob's head.

“He doesn't like to be called that.”

You blinked and turned to look at Crystal. Richard, who had been talking to Matt and Misha, focused on Crystal.

“Considering she's called him Robbie since the time she could talk I think he's cool with her calling him that.”

Matt smirked as Crystal stood.

“I'm going to get a drink.”

Once she was gone, you took your place by Rob. Matt had been busy checking out the love bite on your neck. He elbowed Misha who grinned his cheeky smile.

“So Richard, Y/n are you two good?”

Matt asked innocently. Richard looked up from his phone.

“Yeah. Why?”

Misha smiled this time.

“Well that would explain the love bites on Y/n's neck.”

Your hand flew up to your neck before looking at Richard who shrugged.

“RICHARD!”

“Hey you wasn't complaining last night or this morning.”

Rob meanwhile was shaking his head before holding up a little paper that clearly stated

“TMI!”

He was used to the two of you being all over each other. Matt and Misha were too for the most part. Richard played the role of the guy who didn't need a woman and was a cuddler but whenever you were nearby he was all over you. You were on his lap, his arm around you, or his hand was locked around yours.

Matt stood.

“I need coffee. Rich wanna tag along?”

Richard nodded.

“Sure, since you can't do anything alone.”

He stood before kissing you softly. Misha rolled his eyes.

“Jesus dude, it isn't like you are going off to war. You're going to get coffee”

Richard gave Misha a look before holding up his middle finger.

“Bite me.”

Misha chuckled as Richard and Matt walked out of the room. Walking to the elevator Matt, looked behind him making sure you wasn't following.

“So you two are back together again?”

Richard nodded.

“Yes. For keeps this time.”

“Please tell me that you two were responsible last night.”

Richard looked at Matt with an eye roll.

“Are you seriously giving me the condom discussion?”

Matt shrugged innocently.

“Just worried about you and Y/n. Neither of you needs a baby at the moment.”

Richard rolled his eyes.

“Don't have to fool with that shit. She can't get knocked up. I can fuck her all night.”

Richard hesitated a moment before looking back to Matt.

“Uhh...maybe don't tell her I told you that.”

Matt laughed.

“Rich, I have a feeling Y/n would be used to you saying things like that.”

Richard nodded as they got their coffee.

“She should be.”

Meanwhile in Rob’s room…

You sat beside Rob when Crystal came back. She gave you a glare before smiling at Rob.

“They are letting Rob out tomorrow. He is coming back with me to Missouri while he heals up.”

You frowned looking at Rob.

“Robbie, I thought you decided to come home with me and let me take care of you?”

Rob looked between the two women blinking. Crystal smiled coldly at you.

“Well, he changed his mind. He's a grown man and he can do what he wants.”

You rolled your eyes looking back to Rob.

“Is this what you want?”

Rob nodded sadly. You sighed and looking down.

“Okay, if that's what you want that's fine. I WILL be calling to check on you.”

You said the second sentence more toward Crystal then Rob. You tried to fight the annoyance building inside of you. The last thing that you wanted was to see Rob go anywhere with Crystal. You wanted him with you. He had cared for you when you were a baby and you wanted to return the favor. It was your job to take care of Rob. He was your responsibility, not Crystal's.

About that time Richard walked in and frowned immediately seeing the glare of your beautiful face.

“Sugar, what is it?”

Crystal gave Richard a look.

“She's mad because Rob is going home with me to rest.”

Richard’s eyes rolled to Rob then to you.

“Must be desperate for companionship. Rob, if you're going to Missouri with her (he had to stop himself from saying Cuntzilla) I'm taking Y/n to Europe with me for the conventions. You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything. I mean anything, got me?”

Rob nodded again. One look at Richard let Rob know that his friend was quickly losing his temper. Rob sighed and turned to look at his sister. You tried your best to give a pleasant smile to Rob.

“If you need me you know how to get in touch.”

Rob nodded squeezed your hand again. Richard who was pretty ticked off turned to you,

“Ready to go, sugar? We leave for Europe day after tomorrow and need to get our shit together.”

You nodded you leaned over and kissed Rob's head before standing up to hug Matt and Misha before looking at Crystal.

“Later Cuntzilla.”

You said quietly enough where Rob wouldn't hear before turning walking from the room. Richard gave Matt a proud smile.

“Girl after my heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Richard followed you out to the car not saying a word. When you opened the door, Richard reached out shutting it.

 

“Sugar calm down.”

 

You gave Richard a cold glare.

 

“How can you be calm? Crystal won't be able to take care of Rob.”

 

Richard sighed before pulling you into his arms.

 

“He's a grown man, baby. He's going to do what he thinks is best for him.”

 

You nuzzled your face against Richard's chest.

 

“I don't think he knows sometimes. Rob can be a bit naive.”

 

Richard chuckled tilting your face up to his before pressing a loving kiss to your lips.

 

“On the bright side, we get to have a romantic bit of a getaway. We have a few days where we won't have anything to do. We can stay in bed all day or we can go see the sights. Whatever you want to do.”

 

You smiled against his lips. He knew how to cheer you up quickly!

 

“We've never fucked in Germany before.”

 

Richard said with a smile. You rolled your eyes.

 

“Always thinking of a way to get some aren't you?”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“Can't blame me for trying. I have a lot of time to make up for.”

 

You let your hand fall between your bodies to palm Richard through his jeans.

 

“I suppose you will want to rejoin the mile high club?”

 

Richard's eyes flashed with nervousness thinking about getting on the plane before taking on his cunning gleam.

 

“Well, sugar it's definitely possible.”

 

Two days later, the two of you were on a plane to England. You sat snuggled against Richard’s side as he looked dead ahead not blinking. After hitting some minor turbulence, Richard was ready to get the hell off of that plane ASAP. You had raised the armrest and was nestled as close as possible him. Pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, you tried to get his mind off of the flight.

 

“Have you realized that the day after tomorrow is our anniversary?”

 

Richard looked down at you with a smile.

 

“Guess we will be looking for something nice to do. You know, I am totally fine with pretending that whole break up thing didn’t happen.”

 

“Sounds fine to me!”

 

Richard pulled you into a soft kiss as you laid your head on his shoulder. His mind went back to when the two of you met. Did he know then that he would end up loving you like he did now? No way! That was never expected!”

 

When Richard first saw you, falling in love was never even on the radar for him. He and his ex had been divorced for two years and he never had an interest in falling in love again. Sex was just fine for him and he had been having a lot of it lately. It didn't take much of an effort to get a girl naked.

 

_Richard had gone to see Rob's band play. Of course, he was late. Sitting down in the bar area he could see Rob easily. His eyes stopped on you. Richard swallowed hard looking at you. You were hot! Hot wasn't even the proper word to use for her...stunning was more like it._

_You were clearly younger than Rob and the look that you was giving Rob made Richard sigh. He had seen that look before. If you were looking at Rob like that, there would be no way that you would be wanting someone else._

_Once the show was over, Richard walked over to Rob._

_“You did pretty good man..”_

_Rob looked up with a smile._

_“Thanks. I didn't see you anywhere.”_

_Richard motioned to the shot of whiskey in his hand. Rob nodded realizing where his friend had been. Richard meanwhile, was looking for you. After a few shots of whiskey, he was feeling 10 times more confident._

_“Dude the cute girl that was on stage with you...she had her eyes all over you.”_

_Rob frowned looking a little grossed out._

_“Rich, that is my sister. She was NOT looking at me like THAT!”_

_Richard looked like he had just won some jackpot lottery._

_“That is your sister? Damn, she's hot. Please tell me that she is over 18.”_

_Rob rolled his eyes. This was what he figured would happen. Richard would take one look at you and want to bang you. You had been in Europe for the past two years and had yet to meet your brother's best friend._

_“Uh yeah! She’s an adult!”_

_Richard did his little eyebrow wiggle before starting to walk off._

_“Sweet. Imma bang your sister. Merry fucking Christmas to me!”_

_Rob sighed. He was used to Richard being crude. Rob blinked awkwardly._

_“Rich, she's mean...really mean!”_

_Richard turned to look at him a moment._

_“I can handle a mean girl. Come on Robbie I've been divorced for two years now. I think it's time for there to be something for me to love”_

_Of course, Richard wouldn't tell Rob by “love” he meant fuck into submission. True love was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Richard didn't wait for Rob to protest any further before going up to you._

_You, meanwhile, sat at the bar sipping on a martini._

_“Hey, sugar. So you must be Rob's little sister.”_

_Richard said seductively as your eyes rolled to him. Your eyes roamed his body before looking back to his face._

_“How many other girls do you call sugar so you can have your way with them, Richard?”_

_He blinked clearly shocked at your sassy comment. That was the last thing he had expected._

_“Counting you...one. So what's it going to take to get you to go on a date with me?”_

_He focused his eyes on your cherry lips as you ran your tongue over your bottom lip._

_“You want to go on a date with some girl you know nothing about? What if I'm a psycho like Lisa Left Eye Lopez and try to burn your house down?”_

_Richard smirked._

_“You don't seem the type sugar.”_

_“Looks can be deceiving.”_

_Your voice was so sultry that he felt the beginnings of an erection coming on._

_“Yeah, I doubt that. So about that date?”_

_You put your drink down._

_“How about asking? You haven't done that yet.”_

_Richard sat down beside you_

_“So want to go on a date with me sugar?”_

_You smiled._

_“That could be fun.”_

_Neither of you had noticed Eric Kripke watching them from afar until he walked over._

_“You must be Rob’s sister Y/n?”_

_He asked before tossing Richard a smile. You nodded._

_“That's me.”_

_Eric looked between the two of you again before smiling wider._

_“Awesome. I'm Eric Kripke and I'm here to offer you a job. Stick around Richard you need to hear this too. So we were thinking about adding Gabriel a bit of a love interest (Richard looks like was winning the lottery again) well I've been a nosy fucker watching you two for a bit and I think I see some good chemistry here. If you're interested come see me for an audition.”_

_He held out his card to you before getting up and leaving…._

_Your hand sliding up this thigh made Richard pull out of his thoughts._

_“What are you thinking about? You're getting hard.”_

_You asked, pressing harder on his now noticeable hard-on. Richard groaned feeling his jeans getting tighter._

_“The first time I talked to you. How hot you looked sitting there and how bad I wanted to fuck you against the bar.”_

_You smiled before working a series of kisses down his jawline._

_“What about our first date?”_

_Watching Richard squirm to relieve the tightness in his pants, you smiled. Of course, he remembered their first date. How could he not?_

_You smiled, continuing your assault on Richard. Thinking about the date that set the whole relationship off, you smiled._

_You had been on Supernatural for almost a month. You had been so busy that the date with Richard had been pushed out several times. That didn't stop him from flirting with you nonstop. Not that you minded either. You were more than happy to flirt back and tease him senseless._

_There had been kisses shared several times while filming but it wasn't a real kiss. It was too scripted. You wanted Richard to lose control and have his way with you. One afternoon after filming, you looked up as Richard stood in the doorway._

_“So about that date sugar...am I ever going to get that?”_

_You turned, batting your eyes._

_“When do you want it?”_

_Richard chuckled._

_“Oh, I don't know…tonight?”_

_You were pleased with his response._

_“That sounds nice.”_

_Richard looked behind him making sure no one was hovering before walking to you._

_“I want to kiss you as me...not Gabriel.”_

_Your heart was beginning to pound. What was this man doing to you?_

_“What are you waiting for?”_

_You asked softly before Richard pulled you into a long deep kiss. He quickly picked you up, putting you on the dressing table. Richard settled himself between your legs. Your fingers were soon tangled in his hair pulling softly._

_“You like this baby?”_

_You nodded with a smile._

_“Do you think I would tell you no? I've wanted a kiss like this from you for weeks.”_

_Richard groaned._

_“You could have gotten it whenever you wanted.”_

_2 hours later, you stood in front of your bathroom mirror. After the small make out session in your dressing room, you finally got away so you could rush home and shower for the date. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even notice Rob walk into the doorway._

_“Y/n, why Richard?”_

_Your eyes rolled up to your brother's._

_“Why not?”_

_Rob sighed._

_“Jesus, I don't know. He's my best friend and maybe I know how he can tend to be.”_

_You rolled your eyes._

_“Robbie, calm down I'm not running off to Vegas to marry him. It's just a date.”_

_Rob looked disbelieving for a moment._

_“And you're going to sleep with him?”_

_You turned to face your brother, again._

_“If it comes to it yes. Rob, I'm a grown woman now. I can decide who I want to sleep with.”_

_“He's a lot older than you.”_

_Kate rolled her eyes._

_“Rob, please don't do this. Jesus, I would have thought you would been happy if I dated your best friend. You know everything about him.”_

_Rob nodded._

_“That's what worries me.”_

_About that time the doorbell rang pulling, your attention from your uncomfortable conversation with her brother._

_“And that would be my date. Rob, please. I get you are paranoid since you raised me. I understand that but you don't have to be my father anymore. You can be my brother and best friend now. Cut me some slack here okay?”_

_Rob sighed nodding._

_“Just be careful.”_

_You nodded, kissing his cheek and went to the door. The moment that you laid eyes on Richard, you would have been pleased if he just threw you over his shoulder. He stood dressed in a black button-down shirt and tight black jeans that showed how perfect his hips and ass were. You were glad that you wore your tight emerald green dress that pushed your breasts together just right. From the look on Richard's face, he looked pleased too._

_“Damn sugar.”_

_He mumbled before pulling you into another kiss. Neither of you noticed Rob who walked by shaking his head._

_The majority of the date went smoothly. Throughout dinner, Richard made you laugh almost nonstop. He hadn't expected to be drawn to you this quickly but you were drawing him in closer by the second!_

_After the restaurant, the two of you sat in a dark bar in the back corner. To Richard's delight, your backs were facing away from everyone else in the room. You were nestled on his lap as he ran his fingers down your thighs._

_“This dress is like a perfect tease.”_

_He whispered taking a sip of the whiskey that was in his right hand. You batted your eyes at him again._

_“I bet it would look better in your floor....look at me probably sounding like a slut.”_

_Richard rolled his eyes pulling you into a booze filled kissing session._

_“How many men have you been with sugar?”_

_You blushed slightly._

_“Considering we are probably about to sleep together, just you and one other loser.”_

_Richard looked a little surprised._

_“He was that bad, huh?”_

_Kate nodded looking a tad annoyed._

_“Yeah, he was just some loser who play soccer professionally in Europe. He thinks he is god's gift. In actuality he sucks...and not in a fun way.”_

_Richard was slightly thankful the other guy sucked._

_“I can treat you right darlin. You wouldn't be put on no back burner with me. I have to warn you though you may not be getting out of bed and able to walk right sometimes.”_

_You whimpered as Richard began to kiss from your neck down to the tops of your breasts._

_“So is that you asking me to be with you exclusively?”_

_Richard looked up. You would be the first woman he had been with exclusively since his ex wife. Any other woman he had been with since then had just been for funzies. The thought of some other dude talking to you or touching you the way he was infuriated him._

_“Yeah, I guess it is.”_

_You smiled kissing him again before pulling away just enough to be able to speak._

_“My response is yes.”_

_The kisses turned heavier. You whimpered as his hands stroked your thighs. In the moment, you were happy that you decided to wear no panties on the date. With a smirk, you reached out guiding Richard's hands up her your until he reached your soaking core._

_“Fuck, baby.”_

_He moaned as he began to finger you slowly. Richard began to kiss you again to prevent you from moaning too loud. His gentle fingering became full-on finger fucking. One finger became two and two became three as he tried to give you an idea of what would be in store for you later that night._

_“Quiet down sugar....everyone in this fucking place is going to hear how you will be moaning for me later.”_

_Richard whispered into your ear as he continued to finger her mercilessly. When he withdrew his fingers Kate moaned at the loss of stimulation. Richard gave her a naughty smirk._

_“I bet you taste like heaven baby, I can't wait to get my tongue inside of you.”_

_You were pretty sure that you could have come just by watching Richard lick your juices off of his fingers._

_“Are you ready to go princess?”_

_He asked softly. You nodded eagerly quickly standing up before smirking at Richard's obvious erection._

_“I see that you are too.”_

_Richard nodded putting his jacket in front of him covering his lower body._

_“Maybe I should have rethought the tight jeans huh?”_

_You shook your head._

_“You've been teasing me with the tight jeans the past few weeks so you better stick with those”_

_Richard wrapped his free arm around your body, keeping her close to him._

_“Whatever you want, baby.”_

 

Richard's mouth locked on your neck and pulled you out of your little erotic memory. You tried not to cry out as Richard sucked at your harshly.

 

“Richard, you’re going to leave marks.”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

He mumbled pulling you into another kiss.

 

“Baby, we don't have time. We will be landing soon?”

 

Richard's mischievous eyes rolled to yours.

 

“They call it a quickie for a reason, sugar. Meet me in the bathroom. 5 minutes. Don't make me spank you.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes as Richard stood. He gave you a smirk before sliding past you and disappearing down the aisle. You sat giggling in your seat for the next five minutes. Everyone you knew would know what was going on. You would have to walk past Misha and Vicki not to mention both Jared and Jensen.

 

Your phone buzzing got your attention. You looked down seeing Richard's name flash on the screen.

 

“Any day now, sugartits. Daddy needs some lovin.”

 

You blushed as you stood and began to walk to the bathroom at the back of the plane. Jared and Jensen didn't seem to notice you walk by or have a clue what was going on. They were both laughing over something on Jared's iPad. You rolled your eyes resisting to urge to ruffle Jared's hair. Your eyes landed on Misha who was talking quietly to Vicki. His face turned instantly to you as if knowing what was going on. He shot you a grin and a kissy face. You looked at him mouthing “shut up.” Misha grinned and went back to bug his wife.

 

Arriving at the back of the plane, you knocked quietly on the door before Richard opened it pulling you in. He quickly slammed you against the opposite wall. As you caught your breath back, Richard crammed his body against yours.

 

“Finally, you decided to get back here. You kept me waiting.”

 

You giggled, wrapping your arms around Richard's neck as he shoved your skirt up.

 

“A whole five minutes? Baby are you really that spoiled?”

 

You cooed softly before attacking his neck with sucking kisses. Richard groaned.

 

“You've been petting my cock for the past half an hour. What the fuck do you think? Get these panties off.”

 

Richard stepped away undoing his jeans while you slipped your panties off. He wasn't gone long before quickly pulling your leg over his hip and slamming inside. You cried out until Richard reached up clamping his hand over your mouth.

 

“Easy, sugar.”

 

He moaned in-between thrusts. It didn't take long before your body tightened around his. Richard knew you were about to come undone and began to pound into you harder.

 

“Come for me, sugar.”

 

He cooed in your ear as you squealed against his palm coming hard. Richard smiled, satisfied for a moment before focusing on his own release. He pushed himself balls deep into you a few times before coming hard.

Both of you were panting as he let go of your leg letting her slide down to stand on two feet. You ran a hand through your now damp hair before reaching down to slide your panties back on.

 

“Nope.”

 

Richard said with a smirk. He snatched up your panties shoving it in his back pocket.

 

“Rich, are you really going to make me walk around without panties now?”

 

He smiled before wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“I may want to finger you some more....you know as we land. That can keep my mind at ease.”

 

You sighed knowing Richard was hamming up his fear of flying.

 

“Fine.”

 

You said before turning to the door and slipping out with Richard on your heels. The two of you got a few stares from cast mates who knew what was happening. You rolled your eyes at Matt who was giggling and making a suggestive smirk. Making a mental note, you decided to rib him later about overhearing him getting a little too excited with his girlfriend the weekend before.

 

Richard on the other hand, didn't give a good god damn about his friends starring. They should have known what to expect from him at this point. It wasn't until Misha reached out smacking him hard on the ass did Richard freeze. He turned around looking at Misha who was laughing like a mad man.

 

“The whole plane heard you two.”

 

Misha said with a smirk motioning toward Mark Pellegrino. He had put on some over the top huge headphones on and was staring intently at the in-flight film being shown. Richard glanced back at Misha.

 

“You know you enjoyed it.”

 

He said casually before turning and going back to join you.

_______


	5. Chapter 5

The first few weeks in Germany was beyond busy for everyone! Other then sleeping at night, it seemed like you were lucky to pencil in a kiss with Richard. Night time was the closest the two of you got to have alone time was at night. Being so tired from jet lag and everything else, falling asleep happened before anything else.

 

For you, it was running between multiple panels and trying to get Rob on the phone. You had spoken to cuntzilla Crystal a few times. So far all that you would get was Crystal saying that Rob was fine. What made it more annoying was the fact that Rob wouldn’t take a moment to talk to you. Even if it was you doing the talking, you would have been happy! 

 

One morning, you woke up to Richard kissing your neck. You smiled feeling his fingers rub down your thighs.

 

“That feels nice.”

 

You sighed yawning as Richard began to rock his hips into your behind. 

 

“We haven’t had sex in days, sugar.”

 

You turned, locking your lips to his. 

 

“You’re spoiled.”

 

Richard groaned as your lips moved over his collarbone.

 

“Yeah. That may be true. Have you talked to your brother?”

 

You sighed, sitting up while Richard mentally kicked himself for ruining the mood.

 

“No, have you?”

 

You asked obviously frustrated. Richard shook his head.

 

“No, he won’t answer for me. Think he’s pissed we are dating again?”

 

You shrugged,

 

“I don’t see why he would be. When we were apart he was whining at me to talk to you. I think he ships us harder than anyone.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“The fact your brother ships us is awkward to me.”

 

You fought back a laugh as you stood up fighting the wave of dizziness that went through you..

 

“Are you ok, sugar?”

 

Richard asked watching. You nodded.

 

“Think I got up too fast. I called Rob before you woke up and Cuntzilla answered the phone. You know how much I love her.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes and he pulled you into his arms.

 

“I’ll get ahold of him today. Don’t stress over it.”

 

You gave your boyfriend a dark look.

 

“Rich, that is like stabbing me with a knife and telling me not to bleed.”

 

Richard knew that you were right. Telling you to not worry about your brother was pointless. He reached out cupping your cheeks before pulling you into a kiss.

 

“I have something special planned for tonight.”

 

He whispered between kisses. You smiled.

 

“What is it?”

 

You asked softly. Rich groaned.

 

“Baby, that ruins the whole idea of a surprise.”

 

You sighed against his lips.

 

“We haven’t had a full day together in weeks. We need more than sleeping time.” 

 

Richard looked at you with guilty eyes.

 

“I know sugar. What I have planned will be worth it, I promise.”

 

Richard said looking down at his watch. As usual, it was time to go. He sighed looking back to you.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

You nodded as he turned walking from the room without another word. Fighting off another wave of dizziness, you walked to the bathroom to get dressed. You didn’t have time to be getting sick! Whatever was trying to mess with you would have to go harass someone else! Being sick and doing conventions did not mix well and it wasn’t about to happen!

 

The next few hours passed without much excitement. You did a few interviews with Misha who was his normal perky self. Misha was eagerly smiling when he looked over to you seeing you fanning yourself..

 

“You straight?”

 

You nodded, taking a sip of the water that Misha handed you.

 

“Just sick to my stomach and dizzy the past few days. I think I am trying to catch something.”

 

“Want to go get some orange juice or smoothie?”

 

You shook your head looking disgusted.

 

“Ugh no! That sounds disgusting!”

 

Misha raised an eyebrow before looking around to make sure there was no one watching them.

 

“Y/n, we have been BFF’s for a while now and I know you but are you sure you are not pregnant?”

 

You laughed.

 

“Misha, are you serious? You know I can’t get knocked up.”

 

Misha sighed.

 

“Well I also know that I have two kids and you are acting the same way Vicki did when she was pregnant both times. For shits and giggles let’s go see the hotel doctor. We can make sure you and Richard aren’t going to be having any fun additions.”

 

You rolled your eyes clearly not liking Misha’s idea.

 

“Fine, if it puts your mind at ease. After that, we will go buy us a little pony to name Cuddles.”

 

Misha smiled.

 

“I still, want that pony.”

 

30 minutes later, you sat on the hotel doctor’s exam table after he did a routine blood test. Misha sat in the corner looking at a brochure on STD’s. He looked over at you, giving you a smirk.

 

“I wonder if the good ole doc here sees a lot of this? He must with all these brochures. Yuck! I never want to get that.”

 

You chuckled. Misha always knew how to make you smile.

 

“I hope you wouldn’t.”

 

Both of you looked up as the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

 

“Ms. Benedict, you are definitely pregnant. I would say around 6 weeks. I would be considering making an appointment with your normal OBGYN when you get back to America.”

 

Misha’s mouth dropped as he considered a great way to rib Richard on this one later. His giddy thoughts were interrupted when you started laughing. 

 

“You’re funny! But I can’t get pregnant. I have been told that for years.”

 

The doctor looked down at the blood work and the pregnancy test he had you take before holding them out sheepishly. Your heart pounded as you read the word pregnant on both the test and the piece of paperwork. Swallowing, you were unsure what to think or say as the doctor looked at Misha.

 

“Are you the father?”

 

Misha blinked a few times counting backward on his hands to the time that the two of you had slept together.

 

“Unless she is five months along then no I am not. However, I know where I can find the father. Be right back!”

 

Misha stood prancing out of the room. He wandered through the hotel lobby realizing that Richard was about to do a panel. Making a b-line for the backstage area, Misha was relieved when he saw Richard talking to Mark Pellegrino.

 

“RICHARD!”

 

Misha yell/whispered. Richard looked up seeing Misha pointing to the door wildly. He said something that sounded like “hold on” to Mark before walking over.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Misha took a breath, feeling exhausted from running.

 

“I need you to come with me.”

 

Richard pointed to the stage.

 

“Uh kinda busy.”

 

Misha shook his head.

 

“Y/n needs you. She’s at the hotel dr. You need to come quick.”

 

Richard’s face immediately went worried as he motioned to Mark who nodded.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Richard asked as he and Misha quickly walked down the hall back to the hotel clinic.

 

“Uh I can’t say. She will have to tell you.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“This better be something. If this is one of your little tricks I will throw something at you.”

 

You looked up the moment Misha walked in with Richard behind him.

 

“Y/n, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Misha is being a shit and wouldn’t tell me what’s happening?”

 

You glanced at Misha, who did his wide smile, before looking back to Richard and sliding off of the table. You smiled walking to him and placing the pregnancy test in his hand.

 

“Congratulations daddy.”

 

Richard looked at the test before looking back to you then back at the test. Right away he facial expression made you nervous. He ran a hand through his hair before finally speaking.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

You felt the happiness beginning to drain.

 

“Well…yeah. How hard is it to pee on a stick?”

 

Richard put the test down before muttering wow under his breath.

 

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant?! I am a little old for this!”

 

Your mouth had dropped by this point and Misha looked completely floored too.

 

“I’m sorry to rain on your parade there asshole but yeah I’m pregnant and by you! Furthermore, you helped! I can’t believe this!”

 

You turned to walk from the room as Richard reached out to grab your arm.

 

“Back the fuck off!”

 

You growled before storming past Misha leaving the two men alone in the room. Misha looked to Richard with wide eyes.

 

“You sure handled that well.”

 

Richard gave his friend a glare before walking out in the opposite direction. 

An hour later, Richard had calmed down enough to talk to you. He stood outside of the hotel room for a moment before walking inside where you stood angrily packing your suitcases. Richard watched you a moment before finally speaking.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

You didn’t even look in his direction.

 

“What the hell does it look like? I’m done! I’m gone. I’m going back to Missouri where I should have fucking stayed. I should have never taken you back. This just proves it.”

 

Richard quickly shut the door crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“So you’re pregnant and you’re just going to get on a plane and go home alone?”

 

You nodded still not meeting Richard’s gaze.

 

“Mary rode a fucking donkey to Bethlehem I think I can handle an airplane. I’m not that delicate.”

 

Richard sighed making a mental note to calm his ass down too. Both of you getting in a screaming match wouldn’t really help at the moment.

 

“Sugar, first off that was in the bible and this isn’t the second coming. I never said you were delicate and couldn’t handle it. Can we talk about what happened?”

 

You shook your head finally looking up. Your face was tear streaked and that made Richard freeze where he stood. In all the time that the two of you had been together, Richard never once seen you cry. Now here you stood with tears running down your face that was caused by him.

 

“There is nothing to talk about Richard.”

 

You said coldly. Richard nodded.

 

“Uh yeah, there is a lot to talk about. For one, you are having my baby and are talking about leaving me. I have a problem with that.”

 

You wiped the tears off of your face. He was lucky that you weren’t throwing something at him. 

 

“Now you have a problem...after you treat me like shit.”

 

Richard quickly walked to you wrapping his arms around you.He was thankful when you didn’t fight back. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

 

“I’m sorry, Y/n. That was a douche move. I was just shocked ...floored is more like it. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

You sniffed and snuggled your face against his chest.

 

“No I didn’t. I was actually happy there for a minute, Richard. All of my life…well since I was 12 I’ve been told that I would never be able to have a baby. When that doctor told me I was pregnant and it being with you I had never been happier. Now I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

 

Richard sighed titling your face to his.

 

“I want you to be happy. I’m still in shock but I will be happy. You just have to give me some time to get over being thrown for a shock like that. I promise you, Y/n. I am not unhappy about it. I don’t want you to leave. This kind of ruined what I had planned.”

 

He slowly pulled away from you and went to his bag before coming back to you. Richard looked at you a moment before holding out a diamond ring.

 

“I was going to propose to you ...and no I am not doing this because you are pregnant. I’m doing it because I love you and I don’t want to be without you again. I had this whole grand romantic thing planned out. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Misha. He has known about the whole thing.”

 

You blinked, totally taken off guard! Richard slid the ring on your hand.

 

“Is that why Misha has been trying to measure my fingers and asking what kind of diamonds I like?”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“I thought he would have been a tad more discreet. Guess that’s what I get for asking Misha to do it.”

 

You smiled, looking down at your new engagement ring.

 

“He actually said it was for Vicky. Apparently, we have the same size of fingers and he needed to find her a new ring.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok, so maybe he didn’t do that badly. So sugar…will you marry me and not kill me tonight in my sleep?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

Richard quickly pulling you into a kiss. He wished his plan had worked out a little bit better than what this was but it was still pretty damn perfect.

 

“How far did the doctor think you are?”

 

Richard asked as he gently laid you back onto the bed. You lifted your hips as he tugged off your jeans.

 

“6 weeks at the most. So you had to knock me up right after we got back together.”

 

Richard looked a little surprised.

 

“We have been fucking like bunnies for the past few weeks. Y/n,I want you to believe me when I say that I am happy okay?”

 

You nodded, feeling a little bit better when you looked into his eyes. Typically if Richard was bending the truth about something he wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes. Tonight he was looking right at you.

 

“I believe you.”

 

You whispered as he stood and undressed.

 

“Come here, sugar.”

 

Richard pulled you into his arms and into a long passion driven kiss. This was the kind of kiss you had craved when you told him that she was having his child. Now Richard was finally giving you what you wanted. 

 

“I guess I am going to have to calm my ass down and won’t be able to fuck you until you can’t walk again for a while.”

 

Richard said with a smirk. You groaned as he slipped two fingers inside of you. You rocked your body against his hand as two fingers became three.

 

“It’s going to be a long nine months. I rather like that kind of fucking.”

 

Richard chuckled. Your sex drive was just as wild as his. Now both of you would both have to turn it down now.

 

“We’ll make it, sugar. There is a lot of other fun things I can do to you besides fucking you silly. You really liked it when I fucked you on the dryer that one-night …we can always do that a little more gently or I can eat you out on the couch again. You seem to enjoy what I can do with my hands.”

 

Richard half whispered before moving his index and middle finger scissoring you. You cried out against his mouth.

 

“Richard, stop being a tease and fuck me.”

 

“If that is what you want, princess.”

 

Richard said with a smirk before moving to get inside of you. He took extra care to not put too much weight on you as he pushed in. You dug your fingers into the bedding to cling to the sheets. After not making love for a few days, your body was aching for your fiance. You smiled at the thought of the word. Now you were going to marry the man that you loved and no one would have a word to say about it.

 

As Richard made love to you slowly, your mind, unfortunately, went from the thought of marrying Richard to your brother. Would Rob even care? You had tried to call him again after finding out that you were pregnant but as usual he didn’t answer.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Richard asked pulling you from your thoughts. He quickly placed his thumb on your clit, applying enough pressure to keep any thoughts than that of his cock inside of you out..

 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to come too fast.”

 

Richard shivered, feeling his orgasm building.

 

“We can always go again, sugar. I can’t…”

 

You tightened your body as he came undone. Richard shivered as he came hard. He dropped to your side before returning his thumb to your clit and pressing his lips back to yours. Richard returned his fingers inside of you; fingering you as hard as possible.

 

“That’s it, baby…come for me. I want to feel you get tight on my fingers.”

 

Richard growled as his free hand went to your breasts. He cupped them greedily. When your walls began to clench around his fingers, Richard knew that he had you exactly where he wanted.

 

“Now, sugar.”

 

You didn’t know if it was his southern accent slipping in or the way he knew seemed to exactly what to do but you came hard on his hand. Richard pulled away long enough to gather you into his.

 

“That was beautiful, baby. I love you.”

 

You smiled returning his lazy kiss.

 

“I love you. Guess we have to face our friends tomorrow with everything.” 

Richard smiled. 

 

“We are really about to rock their worlds.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat in the passenger seat of the rental car enjoying the cool mountain air on your face. With a smile, you glanced over at Richard. While this was the happiest you had been in a very long while; you also knew the two of you were going to face one hell of a shit storm soon. Running off and eloping was definitely one of the craziest things that you had ever done! You didn’t regret the decision that Richard had come up with at three in the morning the day after returning from Germany.

 

_“What are we waiting for? Why have a big fancy wedding when no one else cares? Your parents won’t be able to come, mine certainly won’t be there. Now Rob won’t even talk to us about it or anything for that matter.”_

_You had said when Richard made the comment about just eloping. Richard looked a little surprised when those words came out of your mouth. He was partially being a smart ass so when you agreed with his idea it was definitely shocking._

_“Wait, you don’t want to have a wedding with the dress and all that…stuff?”_

_You shook your head._

_“Not at the moment. If my own brother won’t be there let’s just do a quickie. Yeah, the rest of our friends will probably be bummed but they will get over it. Besides I won’t be fitting into a wedding dress much longer anyway.”_

_Richard raised an eyebrow. He knew that you were irritated with Rob for avoiding but this just proved how devastated you were over it. Rolling his eyes, Richard had to fight the urge to call Crystal and give her a good piece of his mind to tell Rob. He let his eyes look down your body to her stomach. You still didn’t look pregnant._

_“I don’t want you to regret it later.”_

_He responded, softly. You shook your head._

_“I won’t.”_

_Richard shrugged deciding now was the time to give up._

_“If that’s what you want, babe. I have an idea. We can do our little shotgun wedding and I’ll book us a week or two back in Tennessee. We can get away from all the cameras and nonsense. It would also give us some time alone without interruptions.”_

_You looked pleased enough. At the moment, you would have probably agreed with any quickie idea that he could come up with._

_“Sounds good to me.”_

 

Pulling yourself from the memory of the day before, the only real regret you did have was not telling Rob. But at the same time, if Rob wouldn’t answer your or Richard’s call and texts, there really wasn’t much that could be done. Judging from the look on Richard’s face you were beginning to worry if he was regretting the decision as well.

“Do you regret what we did?”

You asked softly. Richard quickly looked at you. He was worrying himself that you were regretting the hasty marriage. If you did, it would crush him! During the ceremony, your eyes hadn’t left his. It almost felt as though you could see his whole soul. If it didn’t work out with you, he would never fall in love with anyone again!

 

“What?! No! Not at all, sugar. Are you?”

 

You shook your head and wrapped your hand around Richard’s that was resting on your thigh.

 

“No. I’m just worried about my brother.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“Yeah, that is going to be a barrel of monkeys. Look Y/n, I’m serious when I say I don’t regret marrying you. My regret was not asking you sooner. I just don’t want people thinking the only reason I married you is because I got you pregnant.”

 

He slowly brought your hand to his lips before returning his focus to the road ahead. You meanwhile, looked down at her wedding ring. A few weeks ago you would have never even considered marrying Richard. The two of you were only repairing the broken relationship. However, after the eventful trip to Europe, finding out that you were pregnant, being involved in one of the weirdest train incidents to hit northern Europe (big shout out to Jared, you thought with a smirk), and finally getting some alone time with Richard things had started to look up.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Richard asked as he began to mess with the radio. You chuckled.

 

“Just thinking about Jared causing havoc in Europe.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“We are seriously never traveling with them again. I thought we going to jail. Amsterdam was nice though.”

 

“We didn’t get out of bed for two days.”

 

Richard gave you his best “innocent” look.

 

“That was my point. I may be keeping you in bed for the next week and a half. When we get to Missouri to see your mother you may not be walking straight. You may want to think of a clever excuse to tell your mother so she won’t know what you have been up to.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“You are so full of yourself! You won’t be able to go straight for a week in a half. You may play an angel on TV but hate to break it to you love you are just a man in real life ...and kind of like a bottle rocket the moment you get inside me.”

 

You watched as he gave you the most confused and bewildered expression.

 

“I can go for a long time….if you recall in Amsterdam it was you that needed to keep taking naps. Baby girl, I can get hard for you any time any place. Speaking of which, we could always pull off and fool around.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I am not letting you fuck me in some roadside bathroom where tourists might show up.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes going back to the radio.

 

“Didn’t stop you before.”

 

You gave up trying to argue with him knowing he would have some sassy comment that you wouldn’t be able to keep up with.

 

“Ugh everything in this state is damn country music. Do you see why I moved to LA now? Imagine growing up in Nashville.”

 

Richard grumbled before giving up and stopping at some random station.

 

“We’ll be there soon.”

 

You said softly running your hand over his crotch. Richard groaned looking over at you again.

 

“I’m really about to pull this car over.”

 

Taking your hand away, you leaned back with a satisfied grin on your face. With a yawn, you closed your eyes. Jet lag was still holding on from the trip to Europe. A small nap sounded like a good idea. 

 

 

You were pulled out of your light nap when Richard said your name.

 

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

 

You focused on the radio.

 

“In other news, musician and Supernatural actress Y/n Benedict married co star and long-time boyfriend Richard Speight Jr. yesterday…”

 

Your mouth dropped as Richard turned off the radio and pulled over. Both of you sat in silence for a moment before Richard laughed.

 

“Well, that cat is out of the bag!”

 

You groaned realizing that everyone knew now. The little secret was out. 

 

“So much for having a week of peace.”

 

You looked down at your phone that started ringing. Seeing Jared’s name followed by Jensen, both Marks, Matt Cohen, Sebastian, Misha, Vicki, and everyone else that you seemed to know. Everyone but Rob, your brain supplied. Richard hadn’t taken his eyes off of you.

 

“Don’t answer it.”

 

Richard said calmly, running his hand through his hair. You frowned.

 

“Do you think Rob knows?”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“He hasn’t blown my phone up yet so I’m guessing no. Sugar, turn the phone off. Let’s just enjoy our week of peace. We can worry about the mess back home when we get home.”

 

(Meanwhile in Missouri)

 

Rob’s morning started like any other. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Crystal left to go to work around 8 am. Rob shuffled into the living room picking up his iPad. He frowned looking down the device. Still nothing from you or Richard. Rob couldn’t help wonder what in the world was going on with the two of you? They never just disappeared and avoided him like this.

 

Logging onto Twitter, Rob had enough if the two of you wouldn’t answer his calls or texts he would blow your pages up until someone talked to him. Going to your page Rob froze when something caught his attention.

 

“Katherine Benedict Speight.”

 

Rob frowned muttering “the fuck?” under his breath. Taking out his phone he dialed your number and it automatically went to voicemail.

 

“Y/n, it’s Rob. Call me now!”

 

He did the same thing to Richard before sitting down with a frown. Seriously what the fuck was going on? Rob was beginning to regret his decision to unplug from the world while he was getting over his stroke.

 

Looking further down your twitter page, he froze seeing all he needed to see at the mention of you marrying Richard.

 

“Is it that hard to pick up a phone?”

 

Rob muttered before angrily closing the iPad. How could the two of you not call him? Just because he was across the country didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to be there when his sister was married!

 

“They’ve lost their fucking minds!”

 

Rob thought angrily before trying to formulate a plan.

 

 

Meanwhile…

 

 

Walking into the cabin, you were bound and determined not to let the stresses of life come in the way of a nice honeymoon.

 

“Are you okay. sugar?”

 

You looked up as Richard shut the door.

 

“Yeah. I’m good.”

 

You knew he didn’t believe you. Richard quickly pulled you into his arms. 

 

“If you’re feeling bad it’s okay to say so. You haven’t been at all like my ex. She was sick all the damn time when she was pregnant. I think I handled that pretty well.” 

 

You smirked at the fear in his eyes. Most men seemed to have this look when it came to their pregnant partners.

 

“I’m fine. I promise.”

 

Richard nodded as he picked you up and sat you on the island. He had been keeping a close eye on you since she said the word “pregnant.” He was no longer questioning whether or not he really wanted a baby. While he wasn’t fully on board or over the moon, Richard had accepted it. He tried to smile and appear happy when you mentioned anything baby related. Surely by the time the baby was born he would feel a little more at ease.

 

You meanwhile, watched his facial expression carefully. You were no fool, you knew Richard wasn’t thrilled with the baby but he wouldn’t say it. After you almost left him over the baby, Richard had changed his tune. He was more attentive and gentle towards your needs. You had even caught him stroking his fingers over your stomach a few times.

 

“So are you going to fuck me on every surface of this cabin?”

 

You asked with a smirk. You pushed a strand of Richard’s hair away from his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Richard groaned into your lips.

 

“Richard, can you please just lose control like you used to and manhandle me?”

 

“I can’t hurt you right now. You’ll have to deal with soft and easy until the baby is born. Don’t give me that look!”

 

You didn’t listen to his last sentence and gave Richard a pouty face.

 

“A lot of people have sex while pregnant, Rich.”

 

He shook his head and pressed a few kisses to your neck and the exposed parts of your chest.

 

“Not like what we have.”

 

“You’re not being fair! You have me sounding like a slut again.”

 

Richard stood up with a cocky smile He quickly yanked your sweater and tank top off.

 

“You can be a slut for me. That I’m cool with.”

 

You whimpered, trying to ignore the need building inside of you. From the time you realized that you were pregnant, you were almost always horny. The pregnancy hormones were driving you nuts.

 

“And you talking like that isn’t helping!!”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“I never said that I wouldn’t fuck you, sugar.”

 

You slid off the counter only for Richard to reach out and put you right back.

 

“Fucking tease.”

 

Richard smiled. He was genuinely pleased with the comment.

 

“You take my cock so well, sugar.”

 

The look on your face made Richard chuckle as he reached behind you to remove your bra.

 

“How the fuck do I get this thing off?”

 

He asked upon finding no clasp in the back. You took his hands placing it on the front between your breasts. Richard rolled his eyes mumbling about stupid lingerie designers and their fancy ideas. After a few tries, he started to pull. You quickly pushed his hands away.

 

“Oh no you don’t! I paid a lot of money for this bra. You’ve torn too many of my lingerie items when you’re turned on.”

 

Richard shrugged unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his jeans.

 

“Well, I didn’t get a fucking MIT degree in bra engineering. It either opens in the back or gets ripped off.”

 

You carefully undid your bra and tossed it aside. Richard reached up pressing your breasts together before taking one in his mouth and gently bit down. You whimpered, pulling his body closer to yours.

 

“Stop being a fucking tease, Richard.”

 

“What’s the rush, sugar? We can play for a while? We have all week to consummate our marriage. How about I eat you out in front of the fireplace? I can make the wait worth your while.” 

 

You looked like you were ready to scream at this point.

 

“Richard Speight Jr, if you don’t make love to me I will blue ball you until this baby is born!!”

 

Richard stood up straight looking at you with honest surprise.

 

“You wouldn’t…”

 

“Try me.”

 

You said before you went to put the sweater back on. Richard lunged forward tossing the sweater somewhere behind him.

 

“Fine, bossy.”

 

He reached out pulling you into his arms and carried you to the bedroom.

 

“I still plan on eating you out in front of that fireplace.”

 

He said with a devious grin. Richard laid you on the bed. You quickly wiggled out of your remaining clothes as Richard undressed.

 

“I have to say I do enjoy these pregnancy hormones. You being horny all the time will make it better for me to just bend you over whenever I damn please. ”

 

“That would be lovely. You’ve always taken what you wanted so bending me over when you damn well please isn’t anything new. Seeing as we have spent a lot of time in airplane bathrooms, closets, dressing rooms I think your sex drive is as crazy as mine.”

 

Your lips were on his neck while a fee hand wrapped around his erection. Whatever sassy comment Richard had in mind left his mind as you tightened her grip. You bit down on his neck as Richard bucked his hips into your hand.

 

“Sugar…please.”

 

You slowly eased your way onto Richard, placing yourself right over him. Richard groaned raising his hips to grind further against you.

 

“What’s the matter, baby? You want me as bad as I want you, huh?”

 

Richard nodded, looking at you with the best puppy eyes he could come up with.

 

“Sugar, you can dominate me later. Let me make love to you know.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Sorry, lover boy. You made me wait now you have to wait.”

 

Richard glared up at you. Normally he would have flipped you and pushed in. Once he was inside, you wouldn’t have made him stop. Now it was different. There was no way he could do that now.

 

“It will make your orgasm better.”

 

You cooed as you leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“At least do something. You sitting there looking hot as hell rubbing your pussy on me is killing me!”

 

You continued rubbing yourself against him again. Richard groaned when you got off of him. The sudden loss of pressure was more than he could handle.

 

“Sugar... please…”

 

He panted as you lay with your back the opposite direction so it was possible to see how wet for you were for him. 

 

“Now you get to watch me. I don’t want to see you touch yourself.”

 

You watched with a pleased smile as Richard put his hands behind his head.

 

“Whatever you want, baby.”

 

He watched with hungry eyes as your hand slipped between your legs, stroking over your clit, and began to toy at your entrance. From your position, you could clearly see the lust-filled about to lose all grip on reality look on your husband’s face. Richard gripped the sheets so tight they ripped off the bed.

 

Richard sat watching a moment long before quickly moving over you.

 

“I’m done waiting. I want what’s mine.”

 

He pushed in before you could make any protest. You cried out as he sunk in balls deep. Richard made sure not to put too much weight on you as he began to move. 

 

“Mmm sugar you are so tight right now”

 

You cried out as he began to slowly push into you deeper if possible.

 

“Harder, please.”

 

You moaned. The cocky self-assured expression had returned to Richard’s face. 

 

“Looks like little ms. bossy has changed her tune.”

 

You sighed against his lips as Richard moved a little faster.

 

“Rich, for the love of all things holy, please go harder. I’m not that delicate!”

 

Richard ignored the comment before pressing a kiss to your lips blocking any more comments. His hand went between your bodies and pressed hard on your clit.

 

“Since I can’t fuck you sore I can think of other ways to make you come like crazy. I know you like this.”

 

You tried to ignore the tingling in your core. As usual, he was right. There wouldn’t be any holding on much longer!

 

“You can come for me any day now. I’m not going to make it much longer after you teased me like that.”

 

Richard moaned between gritted teeth.

 

“I thought you wanted to eat me out in front of the fireplace?”

 

You asked with a cheeky smile. Richard’s eyes rolled down to yours.

 

“Darlin, you have a long fucking week ahead of you after this today! Now like I said come already!”

 

You dug your nails into Richard’s back as one final thrust pushed you over the edge. Richard pushed in a few more times before coming hard as well.

 

“Well being bossy sure got you all hot and bothered.”

 

You said with a grin as Richard slowly pulled you into his arms.

 

“Yeah yeah. You’ll be paying for that too, princess.”

 

You snuggled against his chest. Finally, you were fully his wife now and you were fully happy. You didn’t let the thoughts of Rob, Crystal, or your friend's reaction bother you in the slightest as you drifted off to sleep.

 

Around 5 am, you were awoken by the sound of Richard’s cell phone ringing and you being dropped out of his arms. Richard muttered a few cuss words under his breath as he flipped on the bedside lamp before finally locating his phone. He had reluctantly turned it on halfway through the night at the thought of something being wrong with his kids and no one being able to reach him.

 

Fishing around for his cell phone that must have gotten knocked off during the previous night's activities, Richard couldn’t help but be annoyed. Who the fuck called someone at 5 am? Someone had better died! He wasn’t a morning person anyway and after getting fucked like he had the previous night all Richard wanted was to sleep.

 

Finally finding the phone, Richard didn’t even look to see who it was before answering with a curt, “hello?”

 

“So you finally decide to answer your phone?”

 

Hearing Rob’s voice, Richard froze before getting suddenly angry.

 

“I guess I should ask you the same question. So is it customary to call people at 5 am now?”

 

Richard kept his voice cold. Rob was silent a moment.

 

“You married my sister!?”

 

“Hey look you can check the internet. Too bad you couldn’t check your phone. So I get we aren’t friends anymore is this why you called me at five am…to torture me? You know I’m not a morning person!”

 

Rob was silent for a few moments.

 

“Wait, why aren’t we friends?

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Well shit, Rob, I don’t know! You ignored mine and Y/n’s calls for the past however, the fuck long you’ve been in Missouri.”

 

“You idiots haven’t called me!”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?! We’ve called and texted you. Not to mention your Cuntzilla of a girlfriend who always says he will call you back. You want our phone records because I will send them to you! Rob, you really hurt your sister and that’s not cool. Right now I just don’t have the patience to deal with this. Call me at a normal human hour. I have to go I have a pregnant wife to deal with…”

 

Richard hung up when he heard Rob say…

 

“Pregnant?! Richard wait!”

 

You were sitting up looking at him sadly.

 

“Sorry, sugar.”

 

You blinked looking down at your lap before Richard pulled you back against his chest.

 

“Rich, even though I want to be stubborn we should hear him out. You two are too good of friends to have it end like this.”

 

Richard closed his eyes.

 

“Yeah. We’ll listen to him at a normal human hour when I have had coffee. That conversation is going to need coffee. Remind me to print those fucking phone records!”

_______


	7. Chapter 7

The next week of the honeymoon went smooth. Leaving the cabin didn’t happen much. Getting out of bed itself seemed to be almost a chore. On morning 5, you woke up to hearing Richard on the phone again.

 

“Fine Rob. Instead of meeting you there just come here to us. See you then.”

 

You turned as Richard got back into bed beside you..

 

“What was that about?”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“Rob actually came here to talk to us. I have to say I totally did not expect that one.”

 

You pressed your lips together. Part of you was ecstatic to see your brother the other part was more nervous than anything. Why? You weren’t sure. This was Rob, however, at the same time you had never felt more abandoned by Rob in your whole life.

 

“When will he be here?”

 

She asked softly. Richard looked down at his watch.

 

“Uh like 30 minutes?”

 

You quickly stood up.

 

“Thanks for the warning! You may want to put some clothes on. Do you really want Rob to see us sitting here butt booty naked?”

 

Richard smirked and pulled on some abandoned jeans.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen more of me than I would have liked.”

 

You rolled your eyes and started going through your suitcase.

 

“You two have a unique friendship.”

 

Richard gave you a mischievous smile before walking over pulled you into his arms. You whimpered when he began to suck at your neck while one hand dipped between your legs.

 

“Just think about it darlin, if Rob and I didn’t have this weird friendship we wouldn’t be together. You would be with some young douche bag who wouldn’t know how to touch you right..”

 

Richard pulled you to the couch on the other side of the bedroom. You quickly straddled his lap being pulled into another steamy make-out session. Right as things started to get heavy, there was a knock on the door.

 

“For fuck sake.”

 

Richard mumbled as you got off of his lap.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute I need to fix my hair.”

 

Richard nodded and pulled on one of his shirts that had been tossed carelessly to the floor before turning and walking downstairs.

 

Opening the door, Rob stood on the other side. Rob’s eyes widened when he saw his friend.

 

“What happened to you? You look like you got attacked?”

 

Richard grinned knowing that the two of you had to be littered in love bites.

 

“Your sister is an animal.”

 

Rob looked grossed out but was pleased that Richard wasn’t cold like he had been on the phone earlier in the week. Richard carefully looked outside.

 

“So how did you get here not being able to drive and all?”

 

Rob shrugged innocently.

 

“Uber is a wonderful thing.”

 

Richard nodded letting Rob inside. He watched Rob closely pleased to see that his friend looked like was recovering well. Some of his words were still a little slurred but for the most part, he sounded decent.

 

“Where is Y/n?”

 

Rob asked as Richard sat down on the couch. He was more concerned about seeing you than anything. Rob knew that he could get Richard to listen to him easily enough. Sure Richard put on a hard to get act but it wouldn’t take Rob long to break through that exterior.

 

“Upstairs getting clothes on. She didn’t want to scare you with what we have been doing.”

 

Rob’s face went crimson. He definitely didn’t want to think about what the two of you were doing! Sure, he knew that you were having sex with Richard but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see it!

 

“How thoughtful.”

 

A few minutes later, you walked into the room. Rob looked as nervous as you did. Richard didn’t need any more proof to know that you were related to Rob. The matching nervous looks confirmed everything! You smiled when Rob stood.

 

“Y/n, it's good to see you.”

 

“Hi, Rob.”

 

Richard sat watching the two of you awkwardly look at each other for a few minutes.

 

“Alright this is getting lame. Rob, you probably spent like $100-$150 on a plane ticket and about $10-$15 on an Uber to get here so I think we need to have at least $50 worth of conversation about what all has been going on between us.”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. You two just dropped off the face of the earth! Next thing I know I am on Twitter and see that you both are married! I mean that's cool if that is what you wanted! I know that Y/n will be taken care of and for that I am grateful! The rest is just disturbing though! Rich, you pretty much yelled at me that she is pregnant.”

 

You frowned before Richard started laughing.

 

“You’re kidding right, Robbie? You’re really funny.”

 

Rob frowned.

 

“I’m not kidding. How is this the least bit delightful?!”

 

Richard sighed.

 

“For fuck sakes, Rob that is the biggest bunch of…”

 

You put a hand on Richard’s shoulder knowing that he was about to lose his temper.

 

“Honey…”

 

You whispered softly.

 

“No Y/n, he needs to hear the truth.”

 

You shook your head. It didn’t matter if Rob didn't know the truth or had his own version of the truth. You were worried that this argument was going too far too quick!

 

“I don’t want him to get worked up.”

 

“Y/n, you have been devastated for the past few months!”

 

You instantly stopped talking and glanced at Rob who was watching the two of you closely.

 

“Uh…Y/n, Rich, you can both say what you want. This is why I came.”

 

Richard looked pleased.

 

“Well damn, look at that. Okay, you want the truth Rob here you go. We both tried to call you, text you, you name it we did it. You want the proof here you go.”

 

Richard stood to get the phone records and putting them in front of his friend. Rob blinked a few times before looking down at the printouts that had every outbound call clearly highlighted.

 

“I don’t understand. I never got one of these.”

 

Rob took out his phone putting it in Richard’s hand.

 

“Search my phone. If it were you two of all people calling I would have answered. Look, I want you two to think about how I felt at the same time. Richard, you’re my best friend and I mean that completely. I was thrilled when you two got together. What I am not over is the fact that you two just run off to get married. That’s really sneaky and below the belt. I would have wanted to be there. I didn’t even get told that I am going to an uncle in a decent way. That’s what I wanted to say.”

 

Both Richard and yourself were looking down like children who had just been scolded by their parents. You looked up first.

 

“We didn’t do this to intentionally hurt you, Robbie. At the moment it was just the most logical option. Neither of us wanted some big to do. Rob, I tried to call you almost every day. Richard tried to do the same thing. We have both tried so hard to reach you. We were both worried and got nowhere…”

 

Rob sighed. He hated seeing the pain in your eyes. Richard meanwhile, was thumbing through Rob’s phone.

 

“I think I found out why you didn’t get any of our calls. Someone whose name probably starts with a C and ends with a Y with rysta in the middle has blocked our numbers. No wonder you weren't getting a damn thing, Robbie.”

 

Rob looked completely blindsided.

 

“I can’t believe this. Why would she want to do something like that?”

 

You snorted.

 

“Because she hates me.”

 

Richard’s amber eyes fluttered to you before going back to Rob looking even angrier. To this Rob was actually pleased, seeing Richard this protective made him happy.

 

“You should have seen the way that cuntzilla treated her when you were in the hospital. She was awful to her just like your worthless parents.”

 

Rob was angry at that point.

 

“I’m taking care of this now. This is bullshit!” 

 

He stood taking his cell phone back from Richard before making a phone call and walking to the fireplace pacing. Richard leaned over to you.

 

“What do you think he’s doing?”

 

You Shrugged.

 

“Crystal, hey, it's me. Yeah, I’m in Tennessee. Um, I just wanted to call and tell you it's over. How you did my sister was wrong. I also know that you blocked Richard and Y/n’s phone numbers so they couldn’t get a hold of me. So good luck with the apocalypse and you may want to go buy you a herd of cats or flying monkeys because you are going to die alone.”

 

Richard was as shocked as you were with that comment. The two of you looked completely floored as Rob turned with a smile.

 

“That felt nice! That woman was really annoying. So Y/n how far are you? I would like to know when I get to see my little niece or nephew.”

 

You smiled running a hand over your stomach.

 

“A little over two months.”

 

Rob blinked clearly surprised.

 

“Wow, you two wasted no time. Look I really am happy for you two. Just this time if stuff happens that’s bad like last time…work it out.”

 

Richard turned, pulling you into his arms pressing a tender kiss to your lips.

 

“It’s different this time. I would be a fucking idiot to walk away.”


End file.
